wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/I
Na obraz pierwszych po powrocie miesięcy domowego żywota Rafał spędził w Tarninach lat cztery. Orał, siał, kosił, żął, zwoził snopki, młócił zboże i sprzedawał. Pod kierunkiem ojca, który nim rządził jak podstarościm, eks-filozof zmienił się na ślepe i głuche narzędzie tej wyższej a wszechwładnej woli. Nie otrzymywał do ręki na swe osobiste potrzeby więcej nad trochę koprowiny, i to w przypadkach wielkiego faworu, wszystko zaś, czego potrzebował, udzielane mu było w naturze, z rozmysłem i zastanowieniem. Jedynym środkiem osiągnięcia jakiejkolwiek gotówki, niezbędnej na sprawienie ubrania choć trochę modnego, na pohulankę w mieście, były tajemne sprzedaże zboża z sąsieków, haracz nakładany bezprawnie na chłopów; ujmowanie obroków koniom folwarcznym i tym podobne procedery. Toteż osiadła w duszy poddziedzica głucha wściekłość na szaty, które nosić musiał, na zajęcia, które spełniał, na wszystko, co go otaczało. Nikt go nie rozumiał i on nie cenił nikogo według istotnej wartości. W ciągu tego czasu Rafał nie wyjeżdżał prawie z domu i najbliższej okolicy. Ledwie kilkakroć był w Sandomierzu. Zimową porą, w karnawale, hulał po dworach okolicznych, i to byłoby najszczytniejszą jego rozrywką, gdyby nie męczarnie doznawane przy spotkaniu się tam z sąsiadami ubranymi według najświeższej mody. Na jesieni roku 1802 od jednego z takich właśnie sąsiadów, który tłukł się po różnych stronach Galicji i Prus Południowych, Rafał powziął wiadomość, że książę Gintułt jest w kraju, że przesiaduje bądź u siebie w Grudnie, bądź w Krakowie. W duszy Rafała zrodziło się wówczas rozpaczliwe postanowienie. Napisał do księcia obszerny list, niby to z dziękczynieniem za wszelkie dobrodziejstwa, a w gruncie rzeczy skargę na obecne swe położenie. Długo, bo kilka tygodni, smażył ten list w największym sekrecie późnymi nocami, a gdy go wreszcie ułożył i tysiąc razy odczytawszy przepisał na czysto — doświadczył uczucia niebywałej ulgi. Nie myślał wcale o skutku tego przedsięwzięcia, wiedział nawet, że nic z niego wyniknąć nie może, a jednak sama myśl, że list ten dojdzie rąk księcia, sprawiała mu szczególną radość. Sam odwiózł ów drogocenny skrypt na pocztę w Sandomierzu. Przez kilka tygodni myślał jeszcze o nim, później, gdy odpowiedzi nie było, zaczął żałować tego, co napisał, a wreszcie popadł w dawną apatię. Tymczasem odpowiedź nadeszła, ale na ręce starego Olbromskiego. Książę pisał do cześnika, nie wspominając o odezwie Rafałowej, z uprzejmym zapytaniem: czyby to familijnym widokom nie dogadzało, gdyby Rafał mógł, na czas pewien, objąć miejsce sekretarza przy osobie książęcej? Zapewniał w sposób jak najpochlebniejszy, że postara się godnie wynagrodzić jego pracę, a zarazem rzucał mglistą obietnicę pokierowania losem młodzieńca. Jeżeli zgoda na to nastąpi, książę prosił, żeby Rafał przybył do Warszawy jeszcze tej samej jesieni. Stary cześnik w ciągu kilku dni nosił ten list przy sobie i głęboko się nad propozycją zastanawiał. Dogadzała jego ambicjom, czyniła zadość pojęciom o trzymaniu się pańskiej klamki, ale z drugiej strony miała pozbawić folwark takiej jak Rafał siły roboczej. Zwyciężyła wreszcie pokusa kariery. Jednego dnia, po obiedzie, cześnik zatrzymał wszystkich i odczytał list książęcy. Nadymał się przy tym setnie, jako taki, do którego książęta familiariter ''pisują. Pod Rafałem nogi się ugięły, gdy to usłyszał. Cześnik niby to zadawał żonie, Rafałowi i córkom pytania, jak się na tę sprawę zapatrują, ale w rzeczywistości tylko odwlekał chwilę ogłoszenia dawno powziętej decyzji. Nareszcie wyrok został ogłoszony. Ze wzdychaniem i rozkładaniem rąk cześnik zgodził się na wyjazd syna. Od tego dnia zadęły się przygotowania, szycie bielizny, pranie, reparowanie i starania o paszport do Prus Południowych. W listopadzie Rafał wyjechał z domu. Rzucał go z uczuciem radości. Nie żal mu było nikogo i niczego. Wszystko rwało się w nim i kipiało lecąc naprzód. Swoimi końmi zajechał na granicę pruską, a stamtąd do Warszawy pędził dyliżansem pocztowym. Wprost z pocztamtu udał się do pałacu księcia Gintułta. Była to stara siedziba magnacka, ukryta w ogrodach, z dala od głównych ulic miasta i ich zgiełku. Opuszczony pałac, ze ścianami, z których tynk oblatał, z pordzewiałymi kratami bram a dziedzińcem trawą zarosłym — był jakoś niegościnnie zamknięty, gdy Rafał stanął u jego podwojów. Wszystkie okna były na głucho zasłonione sczerniałym płótnem firanek, drzwi pozamykane. Po upływie znacznego przeciągu czasu stary odźwierny dostrzegł wałęsającego się przychodnia i zapytał, czego sobie życzy. Gdy Rafał, pełen nieprzyjemnych uczuć, opowiedział, kim jest i co go sprowadza, ów człowiek powiódł go do bocznych skrzydeł pałacu. Szli przez długie korytarze, minęli jedną i drugą salę i znaleźli się wreszcie w obliczu księcia. Rafał ledwo go mógł poznać. Twarz jego sczerniała, zeschła i okryła się zmarszczkami. Oczy przygasły. Ten sam tylko grzeczny uśmiech ją rozwidniał, jak gdyby sztuczne światło rozpraszające zmrok wieczoru, który następuje niepowstrzymanymi falami. — Z dawna myślałem-rzekł książę po przywitaniu-żeby cię mieć przy sobie. Kiedy napisałeś do mnie, ucieszyłem się prawdziwie. Jesteś mi potrzebny. Rafał kłaniał się, z radością słysząc, że książę mówi do niego: ty. — Musisz jednak wiedzieć — ciągnął Gintułt — że się zaprzęgniesz do pracy niemałej i ciągłej. Zajęty jestem książkami, pisaniem. Codziennie będziesz zmuszony kilka godzin spędzić ze mną na robocie. Później możesz czynić, co ci się podoba. Więc jakże? — Jestem do dyspozycji księcia pana. — Dobrze. Umiesz po niemiecku? — Tak. Umiałem dosyć dobrze, ale przez cztery lata w domu nie miałem w ustach jednego wyrazu. — To nic! Chodzi o to, żebyś umiał w razie potrzeby napisać. Potrafisz? — Potrafię. — Wszakże — ciągnął pan z uśmiechem — chodziłeś na filozofię? — A tak... Chodziłem. — Po łacinie umiesz także? — Umiem. — Otóż to właśnie! Ponieważ ja w łacinie jestem prawie ignorant, a muszę teraz dużo czytać w tym języku, więc ty mi będziesz na polskie tłumaczył. — Jestem do usług. — I jeszcze jedno. Wkładam na ciebie obowiązek milczenia o tym, co tu będziemy pisali, czytali, mówili i robili, obowiązek milczenia zupełnego. Nie powiesz o tym nikomu ani jednego wyrazu. Dasz mi na to uroczyste szlacheckie słowo. Czy możesz mi dać takie słowo? — Daję na to słowo honoru. — Mówię ci to zaraz, gdyż chcę, żebyś od pierwszej chwili przyzwyczaił się do tego, że nic o mnie nie wiesz, nic nie słyszałeś, nic wreszcie nie rozumiesz. — Słucham księcia pana. — Teraz idź spać i posilić się. Masz tu pokojów bez liku. Wybierz sobie, który ci się podoba, i zajmij. Musisz tylko poprzestać na jednym służącym, który i mnie obsługuje. Gdy się wyśpisz po drodze, przyjdź do mnie... Rafał, oszołomiony tym wszystkim, nie mógł zebrać myśli. Najbardziej podobała mu się perspektywa spania po kilkodniowym trzęsieniu się na wózku i w dyliżansie. W jednym z pobliskich salonów stary kamerdyner przygotował gościowi pościel i oddalił się. Obudziwszy się nazajutrz rano i nie słysząc nigdzie w pobliżu najlżejszego ruchu, Rafał ubrał się prędko i zaczął rozglądać. Szerokie okno było zasłonione wyniosłymi drzewami, z których sypały się złote liście. Gruby mur otaczał ze wszech stron ten osamotniony park i zamykał go od strony Wisły. W długich alejach, zasępionych cieniami lip i grabów, gdzieniegdzie przesuwał się blady promień słoneczny. W całym domu panowała cisza tak głęboka, że słychać było szelest liści upadających na zeschłą trawę. Rafał odwrócił się od tego widoku i szmeru. Na palcach wyszedł ze swej sypialni. Sąsiednie sale były puste. Był w nich półmrok, gdyż zasłonione okna nie przepuszczały światła. Meble były obszyte pokrowcami, lustra osłonione, żyrandole, świeczniki w płóciennych futerałach. Zimno i nieprzyjemny odór wnętrza w ciągu wielu lat zamkniętego — odstraszały przychodnia. Idąc tak naprzód z pokoju do pokoju, Rafał trafił na uchylone drzwi z kutego żelaza i wszedł do sali olbrzymiej, wysokiej na piętro. Była to biblioteka. W szafach wpuszczonych w mur, za drzwiami z drucianej siatki albo szkła, widać było mnóstwo książek, ustawionych na półkach kilku rzędami. W połowie wysokości tej wielkiej izby biegła ozdobnie rzeźbiona balustrada galerii. Tu i owdzie stały posągi, globusy, leżały olbrzymie teki i zwoje. Rafał szedł cicho, rozglądając się po tych bogatych ścianach i sprzętach, gdy wtem z jednego kąta rozległ się głos księcia: — Jesteś, mości sekretarzu! Przychodzisz w samą porę. Właśnie mam chwilę czasu i chęć do gawędy. Więc siałeś na wsi pszenicę sandomierkę, żyto, a nawet jęczmień? — Tak jest. — I znudziło cię to do cna? — Znudziło. — I zatęskniłeś do świata? — A zatęskniłem. — Masz zupełną słuszność. Trzeba koniecznie tęsknić do czegoś innego, przenosić się sercem z miejsca na miejsce, z zawodu do zawodu, odmieniać same pożądania, bo inaczej ziemia by nas obsiadła i pożarła. Widzisz, j a w tym czasie, gdy ty siałeś i żąłeś, nabrałem manii do czytania książek. Dawniej ta żyłka nie odzywała się we mnie. Wystarczało mi samo życie człowiecze, nasze obecne, a to, co jest w książkach, uważałem za strawę godną szczurów, robaków i łysych staruszków. A oto nagle przyszło i trzyma... Waszmość, mości cześnikowiczu, do książek nie masz gwałtownej inklinacji? Co?... powiedz szczerze... Rafał zaczerwienił się jak zbrodniarz schwytany na uczynku pierwszej kradzieży. — Nie wstydź się tylko, mój drogi. Nie ma w tym hańby. I mnie pewne okoliczności wepchnęły na tę żmudną i zakurzoną drogę. Włóczyłem się ostatnimi czasy po świecie, zawadziłem o Egipt, wiesz?... ten, co to w Afryce... — Och, wiem! — rzucił Rafał, dotknięty do żywego. — Udałem się w tę podróż po wojnie, która się tam rozegrała. Chciałem odszukać grób jednego przyjaciela, tam pod beznosą czaszką sfinksa poległego. Tymczasem te piramidy, obeliski, sfinksy, pustynia, miasta zaginione i wszystko, co się tam działo, tak mię, uważasz, wzięło, że zacząłem z książek dochodzić, co i jak. Moi przyjaciele, a osobliwie jeden, którego bardzo kochałem, zostali tam zamordowani... — Zamordowani! — krzyknął Rafał, ogarnięty przez głęboką, porywającą ciekawość. — A tak. Ten, który był Polakiem, wyższy oficer w służbie francuskiej, nazwiskiem Sułkowski, został rozsiekany przez Arabów w bitwie, gdzie we dwudziestu żołnierza bił się na śmierć z kilku pułkami. Drugi, Francuz, niejaki Venture... — I ten został rozsiekany? — Tak, pono z woli wodza, owego Napoleona, o którym musiałeś co słyszeć. Rafał spłonął znowu ogniem wstydu, gdyż słyszał przecież niemało, ale opinii najsprzeczniejszych. Książę zamilkł na pewien przeciąg czasu i siedział bez ruchu, z głową podpartą na ręku. Usta jego były odęte, a szkliste oczy posępne. Rzekł wreszcie: — Brat twój umarł tak młodo w sprzeczce ze mną... Tamten, generał, zginął, ledwie się do niego zbliżyłem i ledwiem poznał jego duszę. Nawet ciała jego nie znalazłem. Nawet szczątków. Krew zmoczyła spłacheć piasku Sahary — i po wszystkim. Kwiat na tym miejscu nie wyrośnie, gdzie zgasły oczy króla w rodzie ludzkim... Tak, bracie. Otóż będziemy, jeśli twoja wola, spisywali razem różne rzeczy o tych dalekich krajach, szczególnie o pustyni, Egipcie, Ziemi Świętej, Azji Mniejszej, Syrii. Będzie ci się to wydawało dziwne, ale zapomnisz o tym i nie będziesz myślał. Później ci to wytłumaczę. A teraz weź oto ten sekstern i pisz wyraźnie na pierwszej stronicy te słowa: Z Pierwszego Listu świętego Hieronima do Heliodoru: "O puszczo! kwieciem Chrystusowym kwitnąca... O osobności, gdzie one rodzą się głazy, z których w Objawieniu miasto wielkiego króla wystawione zostaje! O pustynio, po przyjacielsku z Bogiem się ciesząca!" — Taka będzie dewiza tego pisma, a teraz zaczniemy... W chwili, gdy to mówił, żelazne drzwi szczęknęły i bez szelestu wszedł do sali służący, cicho wymieniając jakieś nazwisko. Książę dał mu znak skinieniem głowy. Kamerdyner odwrócił się, uchylił drzwi i wpuścił do sali wysokiego, barczystego pana. Nowo przybyły miał ogromną głowę z nadzwyczaj wydatnymi rysami twarzy. Oczy jego były wypukłe i natarczywie uważne, po dziecięcemu patrzące. Włosy nad czołem, sklepionym tak jakoś twardo i niewzruszenie jak odłamy skały, były poskręcane i spiętrzone w naturalne loki, niby u Murzyna. W tyle głowy, ujęte w kitajkowy czarny worek, tworzyły długi harbajtel, związany na końcu wstążkową kokardą. Ten wieki mężczyzna ubrany był w mundur oficera pruskiego z czerwonymi wyłogami. Szedł wyprostowany, głośno stukając obcasami trzewików v marmurową posadzkę. Gdy spostrzegł Rafała, na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie, prawie zdumienie. Przez chwilę nie odrywał od niego oczu i przykry niepokój w nich się odmalował. Rafał uczuł od razu dla tego człowieka niewytłumaczoną życzliwość i przyjaźń. Książę wstał ze swego miejsca, skłonił się przed wchodzącym i zaraz, wskazując mu Rafała oczyma, rzekł tonem uspokajającym; po francusku: — Mój nowy sekretarz, Olbromski... Po chwili zwrócił się do Rafała: — Możesz teraz iść na miasto i zabawić się, robić, co chcesz. Zażądaj od Łukasza pieniędzy i powiedz mu, kiedy ma ci przygotować posiłek. Rafał wyszedł co prędzej. Na ulicy zapomniał o wszystkim. Czuł tylko, jak nadzwyczajnie zardzewiał. Nie umiał chodzić po miejskich kamieniach, wiedział o sobie, że jest niezgrabny, sztywny, przygarbiony i prostak w każdym ruchu. Gdy go wymijały piękne pojazdy eleganckich pań i panów, prostował się, ile mógł. Miasto zrobiło na niego wrażenie. Był przygnieciony jego wielkością i, jak mu się zdawało, niesłychanym majestatem. Mijał jedną ulicę za drugą, dworki otoczone parkanami, zza których rozłożyste drzewa wychylały się na błotniste koleje ulicy, pałace gdzieniegdzie za żelaznymi kratami błyszczące, kościoły, nowo wzniesione domostwa. Gdy tak, wlokąc się bez celu, oglądał jedną budowlę za drugą, ktoś go niespodzianie zawołał po imieniu i nazwisku. Rafał podniósł głowę i ujrzał stojącą na środku wiedeńską basztardę, ciągnioną przez pięć ślicznie dobranych szpaków, a w niej z pańską gracją rozwalonego kolegę z filozofii, Jarzymka. — Rafuś — wołał tamten — jeżeli jeszcze żywisz ku mnie żakowskie gniewy, to nie wysiadam wcale, ale jeśli przeprosiłeś się ze mną w myśli, to spadam w twoje objęcia... — Chodźże, chodź! — krzyknął Rafał ze szczerą radością. Jarzymski wyskoczył na kamienie i zaczął ściskać kolegę. Już jednak po chwili zawołał: — Po stroju od strony Opatowa czy Sandomierza wnoszę, że przyjeżdżasz wprost ze swego dystryktu. — Nie inaczej, a ty? — Ja tu mieszkam. — Tu? W Warszawie? I dawno? — Od lat trzech, to jest od chwili, gdym się uwolnił z pazurów stryjaszka i zwalił z karku jego opiekę. Ale o tym potem. Przede wszystkim siadaj no, jedziemy do krawca. — Ależ zaraz... — Ani jednego słowa! W takich szatkach można robić furorę, ale nie tutaj. Jedziemy do krawca i do szewca. — Nie, stanowczo! W tej chwili jest to niemożliwe... — Jak chcesz, ale... jak cię widzą, tak cię piszą. Przecie to my w Krakowie nie dawaliśmy się zjeść w kaszy, a nawet... No, ale skoro inaczej sobie życzysz... Do domu! -rzucił rozkaz stangretowi. Rafał nie mógł się oprzeć i siadł do powozu. Rumaki powodowane przez zręcznego stangreta szły z wolna, w pląsach, i potrajały okazałość ekwipażu. Jarzymski z niedbałością rozparł się w siedzeniu i rozmawiał z Rafałem, który mimo woli bokiem się do niego usadowił. Wówczas przybysz spostrzegł całą wykwintność stroju kolegi. Jarzymski, pomimo jesiennego chłodu, miał na sobie długopoły frak ciemnozielonego koloru z czarnym kołnierzem, złoconymi guzikami i żółtą podszewką, spodnie papuzie, kamizelkę koloru słomy, pluszowy cylinder i lśniące buty z żółtymi sztylpami. Nie był to już lekkomyślny młokos, chyłkiem wymykający się spod wzroku opiekunów, lecz wykwintny, zimny i pewny siebie panek. Utył i zmężniał, aczkolwiek był wydelikacony jak kobieta. Jego czoło, białe jak alabaster, odbijało od rdzawej twarzy, nasyconej żywą barwą krwi. Twarz ta, spojrzenie oczu, uśmiech i ruchy, wszystko oznaczało siłę, równowagę, spokój. — Powiedz no mi — cedził nie spiesząc się — gdzie ty mieszkasz? W jakimś tanim zajeździe, co? Przyznaj się... Ja nikomu nie powiem. W jakimś zajeździe, którego dobra opinia grasuje wciąż między Koprzywnicą a Zawichostem od czasów Wielkiego Sejmu? co? — Nie, ja mieszkam u księcia Gintułta. — Gintułta! — zdziwił się Jarzymski tak bardzo i głęboko, że aż wyprostowany usiadł. — Tam, w tym pałacu pustym jak trupiarnia? — A tak. — A skądże, przepraszam, taka konfidencja? — Ja dawno już znam tego Gintułta. — Prawda, prawda! teraz przypominam sobie, żeś to ty jego poniekąd wychowanek. Bo tu, uważasz, nikt z nim nie ma szczęścia... Za wysokie progi, a jakże! — No, ja jestem u niego sekretarzem. — Sekre!... A niechże cię! — Cóż ci to? — No, nic nie szkodzi. Jakoś to będzie... — Nie rozumiem, co mówisz. — E, nic! A cóż ten Gintułt tak u licha sekretnie pisze, że aż ty musisz mu pomagać? Przecie urzędu żadnego nikt teraz nie piastuje, więc co za aparencje? Rafał przypomniał sobie nakaz książęcy i odrzekł: — Nie wiem, bo jakem ci wspomniał, od wczorajszego dnia tu dopiero jestem. — Opowiadają o nim duby smalone. To jakiś dziwak i nudziarz. Nie należy do towarzystwa, a nawet do żadnego z tutejszych towarzystw ani stronnictw. Siedzi sam w domu, a jeżeli się gdzie zjawić raczy, to tyle zawsze pokaże ludziom efronterii i wyniosłości, że każdy gorętszy kipi. Toteż tu młodzież ostrzy sobie na niego pazury. — Zmiłuj się!... o co? — No; o co! Wariat jakiś jest, sensat, nudziarz, powiedziałem ci. Chodzi jak paw, nie poznaje najtęższych ludzi. Po chwili dodał: — Był niby we Francji, był podobno we Włoszech, jeździł do Egiptu, tłukł się po Arabiach i Azjach i stamtąd przywiózł te jakieś farmazońskie banialuki, którymi się tak rozpiera. To o nim rozpowiadają świadomi rzeczy. Ja draba nie znam, co może jest i lepiej, bobym z miejsca zekpał. — Powiedzże mi: a ty co tu porabiasz? jak czas spędzasz? — Ja, kochanku... Ja mieszkam tutaj, w Warszawie. — A w Nieporęcicach któż gospodaruje? Jarzymski uśmiechnął się smętnie i dmuchnął w palce. — Jak to? — Nie ma, braciszku! Poszły Nieporęcice... — Bój się Boga! — A no... — Cóż ty mówisz... Taki majątek! — Prawdę mówię. — No, a jednakowoż stać cię na taki ekwipaż. — A widzisz. — Jakże sobie dajesz radę? — Ekwipaż mam i dom prowadzę. Żyje się w świecie, moje dziecko sandomierskie. Wiesz co?... szkoda, że ty jesteś tym jakimś tam sekretarzem. To tak głupio brzmi, że aż abominacja bierze. Ale to się odrobi, będę w tym. Powóz wjechał w obszerny dziedziniec i zatrzymał się przed lustrzanymi drzwiami parterowego domu. Wybiegł służący w liberii i pomógł panom wysiąść. Za chwilę znalazł się Rafał w mieszkaniu dość obszernym, a urządzonym w sposób nieco dziwny. Obok mebli wykwintnych stały tam graty najpospolitsze. Nie były to salony mieszkalnego domu, lecz męskie, kawalerskie pokoje. Niektóre z nich były brudne jak numery zajazdu. Dopiero z kilku ostatnich, które wychodziły na puste place, słychać było zgiełk rozmów czy swarów. Jarzymski ujął Rafała pod rękę i prowadził tam właśnie. Po drodze stały ogromne fajczarnie, . tu i owdzie porozrzucane przybory do czarnej kawy, tace i butelki. Dym tytuniowy gęstymi zwojami wałęsał się po kątach. W ostatnim, najobszerniejszym salonie były porozstawiane stoły do kart i kilkunastu młodych mężczyzn grało tam, widać, od bardzo dawna. Kupy dukatów leżały przed nimi. Jedni z graczów byli wybladli po nocy niespanej, inni porozbierani do koszul. Były wpośród nich twarze piękne i ohydne, ale przeważnie piękne, wykwintne, młodociane. Na Jarzymskiego i Rafała nie zwracano prawie uwagi. Ten i ów witał się z wchodzącym przez ramię i półgębkiem rzucał pierwszy lepszy frazes. Twarze to były zimne i pozornie obojętne, niektóre jakby znudzone, ale wszystkie oczy gorzały od tego szatańskiego ognia, którym, według chłopskiej legendy, przepalają się złote pieniądze zakopane w ziemi. Trwało milczenie. Niekiedy tylko przerwał je głos tego lub owego gracza: — ''Va banque! Rafał był onieśmielony, a zarazem wstrząśnięty do gruntu. Coś go ściskało za gardło. Tak już dawno nie grał, a podobnych gór złota nie widział w życiu. Dym wyborowych tytuniów przenikał go na wskroś i otumaniał mu głowę. Jarzymski posadził go na krześle w bliskości ciągnących bank, a sam znikł w przyległych pokojach. Przez czas pewien Rafał czuł się bardzo onieśmielonym, ale z wolna oswoił się z sytuacją, tym snadniej, że nikt nań uwagi nie zwracał. On za to z pilnością przyglądał się twarzom, jednej po drugiej. W pewnej chwili Jarzymski wrócił. Przysiadł się do Rafała i oparł się o niego ramieniem o ramię, jak to miał zwyczaj czynić, gdy obok siebie wysiadywali godzinami na szkolnych ławach. Teraz to namacalne uprzytomnienie szkolnej zażyłości było dla Rafała szczególnie przyjemne. Po niejakim czasie Jarzymek nachylił się i zapytał szepcąc, zupełnie jakby byli na lekcji starego Nempe: — Chciałbyś zagrać, stary? — Nie, nie! — odpowiedział mu szeptem Socjusz — dopiero przyjechałem... A zresztą... ja nie mogę grać tak hazardownie. — Jakby się też stary cześnik dowiedział, Jezu Chryste, Panie miły! — Ale nie o to, tylko,.. — Tylko o co? — To magnacka gra! — Moje dziecko... — uśmiechnął się Jarzymski — nie wchodzilibyśmy też do gry tych ichmościów. Ja sam przecie nie przysiadam się do nich. Masz najzupełniejszą słuszność. To są grube sumy. Każdy należący do motii musi przynieść spory worek. Gdybyś chciał, zagralibyśmy sobie po staremu, w wiścika, jak to na Kleparzu bywało, pamiętasz? — No, w wista... Choć ja tyle już lat nie grałem... — Ale gra została ci w głowie, tego nie skłamiesz. — Gra mi nieobca, to prawda. — A więc widzisz... Jarzymski wyszedł, kazał przewietrzyć sąsiedni pokój i rozstawić tam stoliki. Zarazem poszeptał protekcjonalnie z młodzieńcami, którzy równie jak Rafał przypatrywali się grze ogólnej. Zapoznał ich z Rafałem. Byli to Litwini, synowie obywatelscy, przecierający się w Warszawie. Zasiedli we czterech do stolika i, gdy dano kartę, Rafał, zaczerwieniony po same uszy, odezwał się: po czemu grają? Jarzymski rzekł z niedbałością: — Jak tu zwykle — po dusiu, a zakłady po trzy na partie. Rafał miał przy sobie kilkanaście dukatów, które mu z rozkazu księcia wręczył kamerdyner jako ratę przyszłej pensji sekretarskiej. Wstyd nie pozwalał wstać od stolika, a zimne poty biły na czoło, gdy myślał o straszliwej cenie kart. Jarzymski nachylił się i szepnął mu do ucha: — Nie turbuj się o pieniądze. Płacę za ciebie. Po chwili znowu mu szepnął: — Graj śmiało. Ale Rafał i bez zachęty odzyskiwał już spokój i pewność siebie. Z samego procesu gry wiało na niego dawno, dawno zapomniane upojenie. Jakoby dźwięki muzyczne, przypominające ubiegłą młodość i złączone z nią szczęście, działał ten wist. Machinalnie rzucając, biorąc, tasując karty, przebiegał marzeniem, które o bycie swym nic zgoła nie .wie, rozległe chwile ubiegłych zdarzeń. Uczucia, pogrzebane w ziemi, dźwigały się ze swoich łożysk i grunt drżał wokoło. Dziwnym kaprysem losu szalenie szła mu karta. Nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy nad żadną kombinacją, nie wiedział nic o tym, co robi, a wykonywał wszystko przepysznie, jakby za dyktandem szatana. Litwinkowie grali wciąż obojętnie, ale twarze ich były coraz bardziej sztywne i oczy coraz silniej przymglone. Jarzymski śmiał się niekiedy, niedbale gwarzył o Sandomierszczyźnie, o szlachcie spod Koprzywnicy... Kiedy niekiedy oczy jego wpijały się jak szpony w ręce i twarz Rafała, pragnąc wyśledzić i chwycić w lot tajemnicę tak dziwnego szczęścia. Po chwili jednak te jastrzębie spojrzenia ginęły w dobrotliwie filisterskich uśmiechach. Wszystkie te okoliczności budziły w szczęśliwym graczu tylko mętną radość. Był tak pewny swego szczęścia, że gotów był stawiać jak największe sumy z najzupełniejszą pewnością, że je w trójnasób odbierze. Nie chciało mu się tylko zaczynać takiej sprawy. Mrok zapadał. Wniesiono świece i Rafał wówczas dopiero spostrzegł, że cały prawie dzień spędza przy stoliku. Właśnie przerwano grę. Z dziesięciu robrów wygrał siedm większych i zakłady, co mu dało w zysku około setki dukatów. Gdy od niechcenia zgarniał do kieszeni ów stosik złota, Jarzymski odciągnął go na bok i z przyjaznym uśmiechem mówił: — Cóż, Rafałku?... weselej tu żyć można niż pod okiem staruszków. — No, pewnie... Rafał uśmiechnął się bezmyślnie. — Teraz powinieneś stanowczo wejść w koło towarzyskie. Będę w tym, żeby ci pomóc. Nie bardzo tylko rozgłaszaj o tym sekretarstwie u Gintułta... — Ale ba!... — Dajże pokój. Już ja to urządzę. Przede wszystkim musisz się po ludzku przebrać. Dziś mamy jechać do klubu i na teatr. Mógłbyś z nami... ale w tych szatach nie sposób. Wiesz co, włóż dziś moje suknie, jak to dawniej bywało. Jesteśmy jednego wzrostu... Rafał przystał i poszedł za gospodarzem do garderoby. Wypłynął stamtąd ubrany czarno we frak i pończochy, z modną chustką na szyi. Karciarze rozjeżdżali się i wkrótce Rafał został sam z Jarzymskim. Przechadzali się po zadymionych pokojach, rozmawiając, dopóki nie założono koni do karety. Wkrótce mała, wygodna karetka niosła ich do perukarza, a stamtąd, wyświeżonych i uczesanych według ostatniego wzoru — do klubu. Rafał, wyczuwając na lędźwi ucisk ciężkiej kupy złota leżącego w kieszeni, był tak pewny siebie, jakby do owego klubu jeździł codziennie w ciągu lat. Uczucie owej pewności upodobniło się do uczuć Jarzymskiego i przemocą wdarło się na wyżynę. Rafał istotnie znał wszystkie sprawy, które dopiero miał poznać, rozumiał okoliczności, o których istnieniu dopiero miał się dowiedzieć. Śmiało, z elegancją i wyniosłością przeszedł między szeregiem lokajów zginających grzbiety, roztwierających drzwi, i znalazł się w salach rzęsiście oświetlonych. Stary pałac, przez sprytnego kamerdynera-dorobkowicza zamieniony na klub tak zwany angielski, nosił jeszcze dawną, stanisławowską cechę. Te same jeszcze zostały ściany, obicia, gzymsy, odrzwia, stare portrety i meble, tu i owdzie wkradł się jakiś haniebnie rażący, iście szelmowski przybysz, jakiś kredens sosnowy, ledwie powleczony siarczystą ochrą, jakiś stół rozsuwany, jakaś szafa-kulfon z kieliszkami. Meble były zniszczone, obłamane, pokryte brudem. W każdej z tych sal było jeśli nie pełno, to hałaśliwie nad wyraz. Goście klubowi, podzieleni na grupy, zasiadali przy stołach i stolikach, gwarno ucztując. W kilku miejscach ów gwar zamieniał się na zwadę i hałas, ale najbardziej wrzaskliwie było za drzwiami, do których właśnie zmierzał Jarzymski. U samych prawie podwojów nasunął się buńczucznie idącym przed oczy człowieczyna w haftowanym fraku, z głową upudrowaną i czerwonym nosem. Kłaniał się do samej ziemi, nie spuszczając z Rafała oka badawczego w sposób napastniczy. — "Blacha" ucztuje...-mówił z boleścią, przyciskając dłonie do piersi. — Mój przyjaciel. Ja prowadzę. Słyszysz, Kaczorosiu? Słyszę, ach, słyszę! Przecie nie mogę... Tu tyle saloników, dam cudowny gabinet hrabianki Rozalii, perłę... — Idźże, Kaczorosiu, ode drzwi, żebym cię snadź nie skaleczył — prosił go rzewnie Jaczymski. — Boję się! Wyznaję to ze skruchą. Na miły Bóg, boję się! Rotmistrz mię przestrzeli na wylot zatrutą kulą. — Dawno ci się to, kochanku, należy za zmarnowanie tak pięknego pałacu. Słyszysz chyba przecie, co do ciebie mówię. Ja prowadzę! Gospodarz klubu wzniósł oczy w kierunku sczerniałego sufitu, jakby wzywał Boga za świadka swej niewinności, i usunął się. Jarzymski otwarł drzwi z hałasem i wszedł pierwszy, prowadząc Rafała pod ramię. Niewielka owalna sala, na której progu stanęli, była pełna gości. Szeroko rozsunięty stół zajmował jej środek. Stosy butelek, kosze z owocami, dzbany, piramidy cukrów, poprzewracane olbrzymie bukiety jesiennych kwiatów piętrzyły się na tym stole, dokoła którego siedzieli i stali towarzysze zabaw księcia Pepi. Wszyscy ostrzyżeni byli Ĺ la Titus albo Ĺ la Caracalla. Większość była w towarzyskim kostiumie. Ci ludzie dobrego wychowania, dziedzice wielkich dostatków, spadkobiercy historycznych imion, śpiewali i krzyczeli jak opętani. Skoro tylko drzwi się otwarły, barczysty wąsal olbrzymiego wzrostu przywitał wchodzących tubalnym okrzykiem: — Kto śmie? A po chwili, ujrzawszy Jarzymskiego, miotał weń krzykliwe Ii słowa: — Z kim tu wchodzisz, starosto przemyślski? — Z przyjacielem, mości odźwierny! — odparował Jarzymski równie wrzaskliwie i prezentował Rafała wszystkim: — Kolega mój i najbliższy przyjaciel, Olbromski, dziedzic I z Sandomierskiego. — Z Sandomierskiego... — mruknął wąsaty. — Prosimy... — ozwał się jeden głos w tłumie. Rafał wiódł po zgromadzeniu ogniste oko, jak gdyby szukał, kogo ma chwycić za gardło, i dopiero po chwili z lekka skłonił I się wszystkim. Krzyki na chwilę umilkły. Ktoś niezręcznie I zakaszlał, inny usunął się z krzesłem. Znalazły się dwa miejsca przy stole. — Mówimy tu — wołał do Jarzymskiego przez stół ów wąsal, którego zwano rotmistrzem — o Stasiu Woysiatyczu, co to pragnął wejść do najpierwszego towarzystwa, przybywszy wprost spod Kobrynia... — A trafił na zebranie niby masonów... — przerwał mu młody blondynek mielący już językiem — a te farmazony zaczęły go wodzić po piwnicach... Kazali mu — he, he — dotykać z nabożeństwem głów kapuścianych i wymawiać przy tym jakieś głupie słowa, zanurzać ręce po łokcie w garnkach kwaśnego mleka i rysować końcem palca krzyże na połciach słoniny. Trzymajcie mię!... umrę ze śmiechu... — Ty go musisz znać, Jarzymski, tego tam Woysiatycza, bo ty znasz przecie wszystkich bez wyjątku. — A ty, rotmistrzu, coś się nie wstydził z tylimi wąsami służyć pod Zajączkiem, znasz tylko bogatych. — Masz słuszność. Ja nie ze wszystkimi zabierać zwykłem... Mam, uważasz, krótką z przyrodzenia pamięć co do hołoty. — Osobliwie, gdy przyjdzie długi oddawać. — Karciane, arystokrato — wołał rotmistrz coraz głośniej wśród powszechnego hałasu — zaciągnięte w twoim atelier... — Dowiedziałem się, że atelier Jarzymskiego mieści się nie tam w prywatnym mieszkaniu, lecz zgoła gdzie indziej -z cicha wycedził wysmukły, wytworny w każdym ruchu młody mężczyzna, ślicznie odziany i szeleszczący jedwabiem. — Ba, to rzecz wiadoma! — prawił rotmistrz-rzecz wiadoma, że ma dwa, ale mówię o karcianym. Jarzymski z lekka poczerwieniał i niedbale strzepywał pył z klapy fraka. — Słuchaj no, Szpilka, za wiele gadasz... — rzekł do owego modnisia o szyderczej twarzy. — Za wiele? Żartujesz!... Jestem powściągliwy jak ksiądz , Baudouin. Jeżeli mówię, że baronowa... — Szczęśliwy! — zaryczał rotmistrz — stokroć szczęśliwy! Baronowa drze starego kasztelana, a on... W owej chwili Jarzymski nagłym ruchem ręki porwał wielki, obmokły bukiet ze stołu. Ktoś z boku siedzący chwycił w lot jego rękę i przydusił ją do serwety. Całe towarzystwo nie przestawało chichotać. Rotmistrz ocierał spoconą twarz i z wolna mówił: — Staniesz mi jutro przy szopie i odpowiesz za ten bukiet, któryś ruszył. — Uszy ci obetnę, stary tchórzu! — Dobrze zrobisz. Nie będę przynajmniej nic już słyszał o tobie, twoich koniach i twojej baronowej. A teraz dosyć! Wołać Kaczora... — Kaczor! — krzyczano. We drzwiach pokazał się upudrowany czerep gospodarza. — Wina tu przynoś, zbogacony lokaju! Spasłeś się, gruby jesteś jak słownik Forcelliniego, śpisz sam na hetmańskim łożu i o panach swych zapominasz! — wołano. Wnet ukazały się nowe kosze. Brodem znowu popłynęło wino szampańskie, biały burgund, stare węgierskie. Ktoś śpiewał: Je ne trouve rien de charmant '' ''Comme tes belles; '' ''Je ne pourrais un seul moment '' ''Vivre sans elles, '' ''Mais sans jamais trop mengager '' ''Je les courtise... '' Ktoś inny pijanym dyszkantem kończył: ''Toujours aimer, souvent changer — '' ''C'est ma devise... '' — Jarzymski, to się do ciebie nie stosuje... — drwił z kąta zezowaty młokos — ty jesteś stały. — Słyszałem od wiarogodnych matron... — gadał rotmistrz niby to do przyjaciela zwanego "Szpicem", ale tak, że wszyscy słyszeli — na pewno... karmi go łyżeczką. Daje mu trzy razy dziennie tokaj zgęstniały. I tylko dlatego... — Ale też i oszczędza na tym, bo on jej znowu służy i za korneciarkę, i za pucmacherkę... — szeptał Szpic. — Mylicie się! — wołał zezowaty. — Nie stąd on czerpie głównie swoje zyski. Co to dla niego! Życie tak wystawne wymaga sum niemałych. Ja nie chcę rozgłaszać, ale mam wiadomości. To człowiek pracy, zasługi, obowiązku. Ma ukryty browar, tylko jeszcze nie wiem gdzie, na Kłopockiem czy gdzieś w okolicy Wareckiego. Wyrabia szlacheckie piwo, jako że i sam jest szlachcic z prapradziada. Rankiem, kiedy my wszyscy bezbożnie śpimy, rozwozi je po Żydach, przebrany za fornala. Tak ten człowiek pracuje! — Zamilcz! zamilcz... — wołano. — Czemu go drażnicie? — Bo chcę i mogę... — zaperzył się Szpic. — Takeście już zgałganieli — zaczął ryczeć rotmistrz — że chcecie wybić ostatnią źrenicę wolności klubowej; wyrwać wolne słowo z gardła! Przenigdy! Trupem się tu uwalę, a będę gadał, co mi się podoba! — Dajcież mu się wygadać... — rzekł Jarzymski. — Będę gadał, i to wciąż o tobie. Wiem, a przynajmniej słyszałem, że w Borchowskim Ogródku na Miodowej ułatwiałeś... — Chce mię nie tylko jutro przy szopie zgładzić swoją straszną szpadą, wsławioną w dwunastu ucieczkach z placu boju — drwił Jarzymski -ale jeszcze zdyshonorować przed śmiercią dla uniknięcia spłaty długu. — Mylisz się. Będę tańczył na twoim grobie, to prawda, ale ci wystawię pomnik ze stosownym napisem w języku łacińskim. Wyliczę wierszem jambicznym twe zasługi. — Tego nie rób, bo i w krótkim wierszu nie wytrzymasz, żeby nie zełgać. — Zauważyłem — przekrzyczał innych zezowaty wyłażąc ze swego kąta — że Benedykt dąży do absolutum dominium. — Nikt nie zauważył tego — odparł nazwany Benedyktem — prócz ciebie, bo ty masz wprawę. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu się teraz martwisz tym, z czego niedawno radowałeś się tak głośno. — Cóż znowu ci plotą? — Przypominam tu bladookiemu, że jest mieszczaninem, należy do stanu trzeciego, nie do nas, którzy tyle win dźwigamy na frakach i fryzurach. — Dowiedź mu tej hańby, bo inaczej skażemy cię na zapłacenie całej kolacji. — Przecie to oczywiste. Jużem był wówczas wyszedł z kołyski na szerszy horyzont, a nawet stawiałem pierwsze pas na niełatwej wcale posadzce umizgów, gdy obecny tutaj bladooki zapisywał się na ratuszu warszawskim w poczet mieszczan, do cechu cnotliwych szewców czy nawet do grona arcywymownych krawców. — Kłamiesz! — zawołał zezowaty. — Pójdziemy na ratusz i sprawdzimy! — Walmy na ratusz! — Każemy Koehlerowi pokazać ten dokument. — Więc jakże? — krzyczał mówca — jeżeli znajdziemy tam jego podpis z odpowiednio patriotycznym zakrętasem, co wtedy? Gdzie sprawiedliwość? — Wrzucimy go do otchłani białoskórników, zjednoczonych z szewcami. — Kazali mu zanurzać ręce po same łokcie w słojach z kiszonymi ogórkami i wymawiać po trzykroć: ''Mak be nak!— bełkotał blondyn siedzący obok Rafała. Patrzał mu w twarz zupełnie zamglonymi oczyma i czepiał się rękoma ramienia. Jarzymski, bynajmniej nie zmieszany mnóstwem zaczepek rotmistrza i innych, dbał o Rafała z pilnością. Nalewał mu z grubej butli burgunda, podsuwał talerze i potrawy. Rafał pił chętnie, byleby nie siedzieć z bezczynną niezgrabnością, którą (czuł to dobrze) wszyscy widzieli. Wino dodało mu odwagi i wesela. Coraz bezczelniej i niedbale] wlepiał oczy w twarze siedzących, wsłuchiwał się w rozmowy, a raczej w kłótnie wrzaskliwe, w opowieści i grube anegdoty. Francuzi emigranci prym trzymali w tym względzie, choć i krajowcy dotrzymywali im kroku. Po drugiej stronie stołu rozwalił się był i siedział z łokciami daleko na stół wysuniętymi człowiek lat czterdziestu z górą, o twarzy czerwonej i surowych oczach. Rozpiął koszulę, rozluźnił chustkę i głośno sapał. Oczy miał wlepione w Rafała. Rzekł do niego: — A waszmość z jakich Olbromskich, jeśli łaska?... — Słyszałeś, że z Sandomierszczyzny — burknął Jarzymski przerywając rozmowę z kim innym. — Ciebie się pytają, filozofie? Z Sandomierskiego? Jeśli z Sandomierskiego i Olbromski, to powinien być bratem czy krewniakiem Piotra... — Brat jestem. — Ano! Gdzież on teraz siedzi, ten mizantrop? — Umarł kilka lat temu. — Umarł... — rzekł tamten ze spokojem, jakby się dowiadywał, że brat Rafałów inny folwark wziął w dzierżawę. — Szkoda chłopa, oficer był, co się zowie, z instrukcją, choć pedant i kaznodzieja. Stał w mojej okolicy. Żyliśmy. Febris go trzęsła z indygnacji, kiedyśmy, młodzież okoliczna, sprowadzali sobie guziki modne do fraków, szlaczki do kamizelek, sprzążki do trzewików, paryskie trzewiki i worki do włosów od Carpentiera, kiedyśmy o tym gadali, sprzeczali się, dysputy wiedli. Bywał u mnie w Oleśnicy, kiedy to pod Połańcem leżeli. — W Oleśnicy! — żywo zawołał Olbromski. Jedno z najpiękniejszych wspomnień żywota, noc słowicza z przecudownymi gwiazdami, jakich już nigdy potem oczyma nie widział, przemknęło w lotnym widzeniu. — No, w Oleśnicy, w moim gnieździe. Znasz może waszmość to miejsce? — Tak. Jeździłem tamtędy do brata pod Małogoszcz. — A toś sobie wasze twardą drogę wybrał... Ze Staszowa na Brody, co? — A właśnie! Wielkie tam stawy, trzciny, dalekie łąki. — A stawy piękne, to prawda. Knieja tam teraz, bracie, otworem staje... Psy skomlą! Tylko patrzeć, rychło pierwszy przymrozek pobieli suche liście... Podniósł się, wyciągnął rękę i, patrząc w Rafała swymi ciężkimi oczyma, mówił: — Skoroś waść dobrze o Brodach wspomniał, a Oleśnicę znasz, z mojej strony jesteś, a nadto brat dawnego towarzysza, toś sam towarzysz i brat. Piję w twe ręce, bracie... jak ci na imię? — Rafał. — W twoje ręce, Rafał! Nasamprzód za tamtego, za Piotra. Niech sobie odpoczywa w pokoju wiecznym! — Niech odpoczywa... w pokoju wiecznym... — rzekł Rafał rozrzewniony, wychylając wielki kielich do ostatniej kropelki. — Iterum, bracie! — Iterum atque iterum! — To nie był łotr, pies i zawalidroga taki jak ja i ty! Boś i ty łotr, pies i zawalidroga, skoro siedzisz między tymi urwipołciami i żłopiesz wińsko, zamiast psiarnię puszczać. Ty myślisz, że ci psy nie zależą pola, że ty godnego psa możesz latami trzymać w zamknięciu. Bajki! Rafał kiwał dobrodusznie głową i przez łzy patrzał w twarz mówcy. — Tamten to był statysta, mądrala. Ho-ho! Jak nam nieraz zaczął de publicis bajać, to my się mało nie pobeczeli. Chociaż co do szermierki, to nie. Nigdym się z nim, dziękować Bogu, nie składał ze zwady i w kolerze, alem też zimnym okiem snadniej widział. Poszatkowałbym go na kapustę, gdyby do rzeczy przyszło, bo ręki, powiem ci otwarcie, nie miał... Rafał pomyślał sobie, że pewnie dlatego nieboszczyk brat wybrał pistolety po sprzeczce z Gintułtem. Zląkł się walki na szpady. Ze strachu umarł... Niemiłe rozczarowanie co do brata, obrzydliwe rozstrzygnięcie zagadki przewinęło się w jego sercu. Uderzył w kielichy i pił tęgo, żeby z siebie wygnać zmorę wspomnienia. Wnet zaczął mu imponować nowy przyjaciel. Pragnął rzucić mu się w objęcia, czymkolwiek wyrazić swoje uczucie. W pewnej chwili wstał i zawołał na cały głos, uroczyście wznosząc szkło do góry: — Wnoszę ten toast na cześć psiarni w Oleśnicy! — A ten co znowu? — wołano. — Słyszeliście! — Kto to jest? — Dojeżdżacz Kalinowskiego... — Ja wnoszę ten toast — wołał zezowaty naśladując do złudzenia drżący nieco głos Rafała — nie tylko na cześć psiarni w Oleśnicy, lecz i na cześć kurnika w Pacanowie! Głosy te ginęły w nadzwyczajnej wrzawie. Rafał ze ściśniętymi pięściami zaczął się przedzierać do zezującego prześmiewcy, ale nie mógł roztrącić zbitego tłumu. Dwaj przeciwnicy rzucali się tutaj na siebie z krzykiem: — Twoje dobra na Litwie! Kłamco, drżyj ! Wiadomo przecie, żeś się dorobił jako hecmajster na Brackiej ulicy. — Cha, cha, cha! — ryczał tłum zgromadzony. — To cię zajechał! Tej plamy nawet Caren z ciebie nie wywabi. W całej sali nie było już ogólnej rozmowy ani rozmowy w ogóle.. Przekrwione oczy ledwo widziały. Jedni ściskali się z niezmierną serdecznością, inni patrzyli na się wzajem spode łba. Przez rozwarte okna wiał przejmujący chłód jesienny. Rotmistrz przekrzyczał wszystkich: — Czy tu myślicie do rana siedzieć? Teatr! — Prawda — wołano — teatr! Teatr się zaczął. Co żywo! Zbierajcie się. Kończcie! Jak na zawołanie, okrągły gospodarz zjawił się we drzwiach. Nisko schylił wypudrowaną głowę... Wymienił jakąś sumę, a wnet ten i ów zaczął rzucać na stół dukaty obrączkowe. Gospodarz zgarniał je z rzewnym uśmiechem, schylając kark i przymrużając oczy w taki sposób, jakby tylko-tylko oczekiwał ciosu katowskiego topora. Zjawili się lokaje podający kapelusze, laski, płaszczyki, okrywki. Cała banda z hałasem minęła salony klubu i wypadła na ulicę. Mżył drobny, zimny deszczyk. Ciemności niezgłębione panowały naokół. Nigdzie nie było widać ani fiakrów, ani przewodnika z latarnią, więc całe towarzystwo głośno hałasując ruszyło środkiem ulicy po błocie. Jarzymski chwycił Rafała pod rękę i pociągnął go naprzód: — Idziemy na teatr... — Teatr... Czy to tego Bogusławskiego? — Co pleciesz?! — A przecież go wszyscy chwalą, co widzieli... — U was na wsi? — A no... — Wiedzże o tym, że tamto jest buda, o której się nawet nie mówi. Dobre to sobie jest dla stangretów, lokajstwa, łyków i wszelkiej gawiedzi z miasta. Nigdy się z tym nie odzywaj, że chcesz to widzieć, bobyś się finalnie skompromitował. No i mnie przy tej okazji... Idziemy na théâtre de société, do Radziwiłłowskiego pałacu... — Ależ dobrze! Nie wiem o niczym... — Trzeba, żebyś wiedział, skoro jesteś między ludźmi należącymi do socjety. I tam chodzi wprawdzie banda Sołtykowska i Sapieżyńska dla pokazania na złość nam swej polakierii, ale główny kontyngens widzów — to motłoch. Uważasz? — Jeszcze jak! Wlekli się środkiem ulicy, skręcali za drugimi z zaułka w zaułek, utykając w dołach i kałużach. Idący przodem śpiewali jakąś pieśń awanturniczą. Rafał, już w klubie zamroczony, na powietrzu tracił coraz więcej władzę w nogach i rękach. Gdyby nie Jarzymski, runąłby był w pierwszą lepszą kałużę. Długo nie wiedział wcale, gdzie jest. Dopiero wprowadzony na schody wiodące do sali teatralnej — przyszedł nieco do siebie. Banda tłoczyła się przy drzwiach zamknięsych, usiłując wejść, chociaż już pierwsza komedyjka Dorata pt. Le feinte par amour miała się ku końcowi. Kiedy Rafał za innymi wtłoczył się do sali, spostrzegł, że była pełna po brzegi. Znalazłszy się na parterze, w sąsiedztwie lóż zajętych przez damy, towarzysze wyprawy przycichli i uspokoili się. Wejście ich zwróciło uwagę wszystkich. Spostrzeżono wyrazy ich twarzy i we wszystkich lożach poczęto szeptać. Rotmistrz zauważył to i mówił swym basowym szeptem: — Widzą nas na wskroś. Jesteśmy śmieszni. Wychodźmy, jak tylko sztuka się skończy. — Wychodźmy! — Duszno... — Anizetka — szeptał rotmistrz — podaję myśl: chodźmy in corpore do budy Bogusławskiego. Tam także dziś pokazują. Można będzie zabawić się. — Dobra myśl! — Wychodźmy! — Dalej w drogę! Wkrótce, skoro tylko zasłona spadła, całe gremium wysunęło się chyłkiem. Większość miała tu oczekujące przed teatrem powozy, karykle i lokajów ze światłem, ruszono tedy na plac Krasińskich gwarno i z pieśniami. Jarzymski jechał w powozie z Rafałem i kimś jeszcze, kogo zwano Bursztynkiem. Ów towarzysz wyprawy ciągle coś gwarzył zanosząc się od śmiechu. — Cóż oni tam będą odstawiali? Jarzymek, ty wiesz pewno? — Jakiego prawdopodobnie Cyda ''albo ''Hamleta. Kto ich tam wie? Może jaką niemiecko-czułą operę, jaki Flet zaczarowany... — Piękne, ach, dekoracje "pędzla" pana Smuglewicza i wycie tych oberwańców w języku przodków... Cóż my tam będziemy robili? — Zobaczy się. Jest bufet. — No, bufet... Ale ja nie jestem spragniony ich lokajskiego piwa... Przepraszam, może tam sprzedają piwo szlacheckie?... — Wyrzucę cię z powozu! — Wobec tego... — Siedź spokojnie i czekaj! — Podejrzewam cię od dawna, że jesteś owładnięty przez wulkaniczne ognie patriotyzmu d'antichambre i dlatego mię tam wieziesz w chwili, kiedy otoczon jestem przez mdłości. — Mogę cię, powtarzam, zaraz wyrzucić, jeśli ci o to idzie. — A, przepraszam! Nie masz po temu prawa, skoro w perspektywie jest bufet. Za chwilę wszyscy znaleźli się w ciemnych,, łojowymi świeczkami nędznie rozwidnionych przejściach i sionkach teatru. Z hałasem i wrzaskami kazali sobie sprowadzić aktora sprzedającego bilety, który już był kasę zamknął, i rozmawiając na głos weszli do sali. Było tam pełno, tylko publiczność była zupełnie inna. Grano tragedię Racinea pt. Brytannik. Ponure gadanie wierszem rymowanym rozlegało się ze sceny, słabo rozwidnionej świeczkami. — To jest ogromnie wzruszające, mości panowie, nieprawdaż? — mówił głośno do kolegów rotmistrz, ledwie wszedł na salę i nim spojrzał na scenę. — Jesteśmy poruszeni do głębi żołądków... — Mnie wątroba wyskoczyła z klubów i chodzi samopas. — Rozepchnijcie, jeśli łaska, tych rodaków z Podwala i Krzywego Koła! — wołał Anizetka. — Nie po to przyszedłem do tej otchłani z zapłaconym biletem, żeby mieli sposobność deptania po moich wypielęgnowanych nagniotkach. — Żądaj natychmiastowego zadosyćuczynienia od tej chudej aktorki, która do reszty zgłupiała ujrzawszy boleść wyrytą na twym obliczu. — Wielki Boże! widzę mego fagasa. Ogromne uczucia miotają jego piersią, gdy słucha tych pięknych banialuków... A jednak tytuń kradnie mi wciąż tak samo, nie bacząc na doznaną podniosłość wrażeń. — Gdzież jest bufet zapowiedziany w programie widowiska? — wołał towarzysz, który przyjechał w karetce Jarzymskiego. — Bufet jest w izbie sąsiedniej! — głośno odezwał się jakiś mężczyzna siedzący w loży parterowej. — Dziękujemy za tak dramatyczną wskazówkę nieznanemu przyjacielowi naszej niedoli... — mówił impertynencko rotmistrz w kierunku owej loży. Rozepchnął tłum, który w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się awanturze, i szedł w stronę bufetu. Większość towarzyszów udała się za nim, niektórzy zostali na środku parteru. Rafał znalazł się w bufecie i znowu pił dużo. Słabo wiedział, że czegoś krzyczano, a sam miał przed oczyma to salę widzów, to znowu przekąski i flaszki, rozłożone na stole bufetowym. Rzucał na ten stół dukaty wygarnięte z kieszeni, leżał w czyichś ramionach... Kłuły go po twarzy ogolone brody, muskały wąsy, świeciły się przed nim roziskrzone oczy i przyjazne głosy mówiły mu jakieś zdania, na które zgadzał się bez zastrzeżeń. Przez pustą już salę teatru, którą oświetlała samotna świeczka w latarni, późno w noc wyszedł w towarzystwie innych osób, z płonącą głową. Wlókł się po błocie ulicznym, hałasując tak samo jak inni. O jakiejś porze zobaczył przed sobą w grubej ciemności dwie latarnie nadjeżdżającego powozu. Furman krzyczał ordynarnie z kozła, żeby się z drogi usuwać. W tej samej chwili Rafał ujrzał w świetle prawej latarni eleganckie żółte sztylpy i buty unurzane w błocie, a stojące na szprychach koła. Gruby pomruk rotmistrza rozległ się nad głowami idących i furman z krzykiem przerażenia runął z kozła w kałużę. Nogi w sztylpach znalazły się na miejscu furmańskich. Konie, ściągnięte potężnym ciosem bata, skoczyły z miejsca jak oszalałe i kareta poleciała w zaułek. Słychać było przez chwilę rozpaczliwe wrzaski zamkniętych w niej kobiet. Ktoś mówił: — Nic się wam, baby, nie stanie! Rotmistrz odwiezie was na miejsce dwa razy prędzej niż to bydlę... Ulice były zupełnie puste i ciemne jak pieczary. Strącenie z kozła furmana było dla tłumu, idącego dotychczas w spokoju, jak gdyby pobudką do czynu. Opanowała wszystkich istna furia. Rafał słyszał ciosy lasek spadające na łeb i grzbiet furmana i zanosił się od śmiechu słysząc jego wrzaski. Gdy stangret wydarł się z rąk napastników, laski poczęły spadać na ściany kamienic, drzwi sklepów, żelazne kraty ogrodów. Co chwila jakaś szyba; śpiąca skromnie w ciemności, wydawała dziewiczo przeraźliwy wrzask rozlatując się w kawałki. Świstały w powietrzu zerwane ze ścian blaszane szyldy, dudniły bramy szczelnie zamknięte, w które łomotano pięściami, kijami, obcasami. Ktoś skrzesał ognia i przez chwilę Rafał podziwiał czterech ze swych nowych towarzyszów, z których dwaj stali na balkonie pierwszego piętra wąskiej kamieniczki. Dostali się tam po żelaznych sztachetach otaczających sąsiedni ogródek. Dwaj inni stali jeszcze na szczycie ogrodzenia, przechyleni nad ulicą. Tak wspólnymi siłami wyrywano ze ściany szyld przytwierdzony do żelaznej sztaby nad zamkniętymi drzwiami sklepu. Kilka par tych potężnych rąk szarpało sztangę do góry i na dół. Gruz sypał się w oczy... W tej samej chwili trzeszczały podważane drzwi i wydawały znakomity łoskot talerze felczerskie strącone z wysoka, którymi ktoś wydzwaniał marsza. Tu i owdzie w oknach zapalało się światło. Przerażone białe figury snuły się i biegały za wybitymi szybami... Dopiero połowa ulicy została w ten sposób oporządzona, gdy naraz z głębi sąsiedniego zaułka dały się słyszeć kroki ludzi równo maszerujących. Jak błyskawica — cisnęła w ciemności swój nagły strzał światła ślepa latarnia. — Zybenknopfy! — wrzasnął przyjaciel Rafałów, właściciel oleśnickiej psiarni. — A łotry, jesteście! — Bij pludra! — Hab Acht!— rozległ się w ciemności spokojny głos. Tłum pijany zbił się w gęstą kupę. Gdy nowy sztylet światła latarni przebił mroki głębokie, Rafał zobaczył w nim potężne ręce, trzymające niby sztandar wyrwaną sztabę z szyldem. W chwilę potem blacha szyldu zgrzytnęła w powietrzu. Rozległ się furkot drąga i urwany ryk. Po nim drugi, trzeci... Żołnierze patrolu dobyli szabel i poczęli z ramienia rąbać na ślepo. Anizetka, Bursztynek, Szpic, Szpilka i wszystek tłum towarzyszów runął na nich z laskami, z kamieniami znalezionymi na ziemi. Wnet żelazny drąg siłacza z Oleśnicy przeważył szalę zwycięstwa na stronę awanturników. Ront rozsunął się i cofał pod ścianami kamienic. Rozlegały się świstki, krzyki niemieckie wołające o pomoc, jęki i przekleństwa. — Do kupy! — wołano. — Do kupy, mości panowie! — komenderował przygodny wódz. — Wziąć się za ręce, i w tył! — Osaczą nas, w tył! — wołali wszyscy. Rafał nie miał nic w ręku, nawet laski. Mimo to z wyciągniętymi rękoma szedł naprzód, co chwila ściskając dłońmi ciemność. Gniew ukropem kipiał w nim i gnał go do boju. Szukając tak w mrokach rękoma, ujął mizerne drzewko przywiązane do wysokiego i tęgiego kołka. W mgnieniu źrenicy owa żerdka poczęła śmigać i szeroko grać w powietrzu, zataczając obszerne kręgi. Koniec jej trafił wreszcie na żywe mięso. Wówczas dopiero Olbromski wziął walić z sandomierska. Żołnierz, z którym się zmagał, płatnął go do krwi raz i drugi pałaszem w szyję i w rękę. To podnieciło animusz aż do wściekłości. Wymacawszy go dobrze obłudnymi ciosami, Rafał rypnął z góry, w łeb, od jednego razu i obezwładnił. Prusak osunął się na ziemię. Wówczas zwycięzca znalazł go nagimi rękami i począł kuć w zęby. Gdy tamten na dobre omdlał, powlókł go ze sobą po błocie, mamrocząc sobie pod nosem. Wedle rozkazu wodza garść walecznych awanturników cofała się pośpiesznym marszem ku wylotowi ulicy. Patrol, nie czując przed sobą napastujących, zaczął posuwać się naprzód, świecąc sobie latarniami, dźwigając z ziemi poturbowanych, cucąc omdlałych. Tymczasem "Blacha" uchodziła coraz szybciej zwartą kolumną. Kiedy dosięgnięto placu i ulic z niego wychodzących, wszyscy czym prędzej dla zmylenia pościgu rozeszli się w różne strony. Rafał jakoś otrzeźwiał i zdołał dopytać się o Jarzymskiego. Szli w kilku, prędko, bocznymi ulicami, zaułkami, przejściami, wziąwszy się za ręce. Nie zatrzymali się wcześniej, aż dosięgli bezpiecznego schronienia. Znaleźli je w wiadomych Jarzymskiemu rozkosznych gajach asyryjskiej Mylitty. Kategoria:Popioły